Enormous amount of data is created everyday and the total volume of data that is available at any given time is ever increasing. For example, presently, approximately 2.5 Quintillion bytes of data is created every day.
A person or entity (collectively hereinafter, “user”) may be interested in a fraction of this volume of data according to the user's interest, field of study, importance to a business, and other reasons. Even this fraction of the total volume is unmanageable. The data is this fraction is still too voluminous to process or consume adequately, relate it with other data available to the user, and use it beneficially.